User talk:Hyungwoo0312
Welcome Hi, welcome to my talk page. Please leave your message here! :) Edits Nothing was wrong with your edits. Just make sure that you don't post stuff that is already here. How about taking pictures from the traffic cars and police vehicles with the blue markings from the game instead? CMAN122 (talk) 16:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for informing me! Then I'll try to take screenshots of traffic and cop cars in MW2012. :) Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 00:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded Images Please use a .jpeg format for images relating to screenshots. Any .png screenshots uploaded after this warning will be deleted. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 01:53, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Understood. Thank you for notifying me :) Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:05, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you to adhering to the warning and you are welcome to continue editing. Please adhere to the Manual of Style if you're unsure about any of the content you are adding, altering or removing. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 02:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Uploaded Images (Again) Please use a more appropriate name for the image files you're uploading as the name given by fraps in not acceptable. This is your final warning on the matter. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:12, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Ahh didn't know that. Thank you for informing me. I'll make sure to rename them before uploading next time. Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 23:13, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Photos of Fairhaven After watching your blog post about adding photos for the Fairhaven City article, on which I somehow cannot comment I decided to write here. Of course you can use the pictures on the page. Just make sure they are put properly there. Oh, and it does not matter on which time setting you take the pictures as long as you can see anything. CMAN122 (talk) 17:53, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the comment! Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 13:54, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Ultimate Speed Pack DLC Quick Question: Are the DLC cars already unlocked at the beginning in singleplayer or do you have to find them first? CMAN122 (talk) 14:17, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :4 cars, Aventador J, Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse, Zonda R, and F1 LM are unlocked immidieately after purchasing the DLC(with all jack spots discovered) while Venom GT Spyder has to be unlocked via a Most Wanted event(which is unlocked immideately upon purchase too), :by the way I've noticed that Venom GT's article got its section for MW2012 removed recently. Is it because a new article for Spyder is coming soon? I hope my reply helped :) Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 14:22, December 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, that will be useful for editing these pages. A Venom GT Spyder article will be made soon. Some input of yours on that page would be great, because I don't have the DLC (and don't plan to do so). CMAN122 (talk) 14:55, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Vehicle Photos I'm loving your artistic flare for vehicle photos. Be sure to keep them coming! LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:55, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you so much for the compliment, and Happy New Year! Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 17:00, December 31, 2012 (UTC)